A company involved in a production of a substance-container (e.g., a bottle cap manufacturer, a manufacturer of plastic bottles, a bottling company, a beverage maker, etc.) may want to mark an interior cavity of a cap of the substance container with a unique identifier, a set of information pertaining to a liquid (e.g., expiry date, bottled date, manufactured date, etc.) and/or a marketing information associated with a promotion of the liquid-container bottle (e.g., a promotional code, a promotional details, a lucky winner code, etc.). Marking the interior cavity of the cap using an inkjet marker may involve high maintenance costs because of expensive ink, spills, and/or consumable costs (e.g., regular replacements, refills of ink). Furthermore, marking the interior cavity of the cap with the inkjet marker may not be permanent and/or may fade with time. In addition, an ink of the inkjet marker may contaminate other areas of the bottle when exposed to environmental conditions (e.g., heat, pressure, cold, liquids, other plastic, air, etc.). This may create health hazards when a liquid is consumed directly from the liquid container bottle (e.g., when the liquid is a beverage drink).
In another example, when an inkjet marking of the liquid-container bottle is tampered with, an innocent consumer may be tricked about vital details related to a liquid in the liquid-container bottle (e.g., an expiration date of the liquid may have passed). The innocent consumer may also be easily misled about the efficacy and/or contents of the liquid in the liquid-container bottle. This may cause the innocent consumer to get sick, and in some cases even die. Consequently, the company involved in the production of the liquid-container bottle may be liable under a negligence theory, a defective product liability theory, a civil statute, and/or a criminal statute. The company may incur financial losses as a result and may permanently suffer from diminished reputation propagated through ensuing negative publicity indirectly caused by a delible nature of the inkjet marking.